<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gobble, Gobble, Grumpy Ass by Luvkyloreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607529">Gobble, Gobble, Grumpy Ass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo'>Luvkyloreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acts of Kindness, Anger Management, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bets &amp; Wagers, Confusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Gentleness, Hand Feeding, Hate to Love, Healthy Relationships, Help, Holidays, Hope, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Meeting the Parents, Office, Office Party, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pining, Surprise Kissing, Thanksgiving Dinner, Touching, Wishful Thinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>****COMPLETE****</p><p>Rey decided to invite herself to be the Vice President of the company’s date for his family’s Thanksgiving. It came as a complete surprise to him... he notoriously never brought anyone home for any holiday... he only vaguely remembered her face as being from the mailroom. What is the worst that could happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bubble bubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey chomped her gum, letting another bubble burst with a loud pop, she nodded along to her favorite mix. Her ear buds were hidden from everyone she passed by her messy hair, but not her slightly swaying hips. <br/>
<br/>
She gave each cubicle confined member of the office a friendly smile and wave as she delivered their parcels. Each floor held various departments and unique people. </p><p>She liked the atmosphere. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Warm, inviting mostly.</p><p>Not overly sterile.</p><p>Not just metal and glass.</p><p>Though... some were entirely too serious, too wound up, and too angry it seemed like. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The president of the company was always busy, but offered half waves if she was on her phone. </p><p>The Vice President... well, not so much. </p><p>He was almost always yelling into his receiver, his cell, at his computer, or at an unfortunate human being in his office. His face would turn an ugly purple shade, veins popping and glass shaking. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rey found it amusing how scared the drones were. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Littles ants scurrying. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was just a little boy playing tough guy, stomping around a bigger playground.</p><p>She smirked.</p><p>He never acknowledged her. His mail, she tossed haphazardly on his desk with careless abandon just to see if he’d even turn and yell in her direction. He did not...</p><p>She never registered on his radar.</p><p>Mr. Suit and tie.</p><p>Mr. VP.</p><p>Mr. Solo.</p><p>Tall... Dark... and constantly got a royal stick stuck up that surly round ass. It was a nice ass though. She cocked her head as he left her view. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Even down the hall she could still hear the man bellowing. <br/>
<br/>
Leslie and her little crew of secretaries both feared and wanted to mount him. Rey could give a flying fuck. She had more important things to stress over than his wah wah crap. She did wonder sometimes why he was so grumpy?</p><p>Rey liked how easy her job was. It was good pay, laid back. Nobody seemed to care what she wore or what she did. Her supervisor Phas was chill... as long as the bins were emptied. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At 18, she knew how lucky she’d been to sneak into the position through a outreach program that visited her high school. Rey needed the money and hoped it led to more in the future. They had college grants available for their employees and so many ways to grow within Skywalker United. Leia Organa-Solo wanted them to learn and keep adding to the company’s success. Her employees happiness and health mattered to her. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They enjoyed holiday activities at the office and holiday paid time off. It felt good to be appreciated.</p><p>Festive.</p><p>Rey ate really well there. Thankfully. </p><p>It helped a lot.</p><p>She wondered what holidays with real families were like. They looked fun. </p><p>Mrs.Organa-Solo apparently gave kind generous gifts around the big holidays as well. Rey was excited. <br/>
<br/>
Her son... he tended to be more brutal, critical. But, Rey saw how much he accomplished. No one could argue that fact. Despite his demeanor, he wasn’t alone often. The female species tried to flock. He just didn’t bite every time...</p><p>He never took anyone home for the holidays. Why did everyone pay such close attention to everyone else’s dating life around this place?</p><p>Rude!</p><p>It was a big joke. </p><p>Bets went around even.</p><p>The mailroom guys and gals made fun of Rey for not getting in on the action. It seemed childish though... invading. They didn’t bet on Mr. Hux’s dates or Mr. Dameron’s? Why did they fixate on Mr. Grumpy Ass?</p><p>Rey sat outside on the steps to enjoy her lunch later, wondering what the next day would hold and enjoyed a bit of people watching. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Disputed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben rubbed his palm over reluctant lids. He was not remotely motivated. He felt movement beside him, ...Eden? ...Bethany? Ashley? ...no no no ...Coffee!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stumbled into his massive kitchen. His favorite room. The scent began to fill his nostrils and awaken his cotton ball ridden brain.</p><p>”son...” his mother’s voice almost caused the mug in his large grip to fall into the tiled floor.</p><p>Ben cringed. “Hello mother.”</p><p>”I assume you forgot you needed these for the meeting, I thought I’d drop the packet to you. Luke and Armitage will brief you at 9.” She noticed the bra on his couch. “Visitor stayed I see?”</p><p>Ben ignored the remark. “I’ll be prepared for the meeting. You always act like I won’t be. It’s infuriating.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Left.</p><p>Ben hid from his guest in the shower, telling the maid to encourage the girl to leave. He didn’t want the awkward ‘will you call me?’ convo. He had no intention of doing so. He never called...<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was shitty. <br/>
<br/>
But, he really didn’t have time to placate.</p><p>He paid his maid well not to judge him. She showed up every morning Monday through Friday, and half a day some Saturday’s. She was an older woman, and didn’t let anyone give her lip. He loved it.</p><p>He did however wish his mother would cease letting herself into his fucking apartment, even if she did own the building. It was one of so many properties his family owned. A family of 20 could live comfortably in his apartment. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He ground his teeth during the meeting.</p><p>Dameron annoyed him.</p><p>So cocky.</p><p>He wanted to murder more than half the men attending, they were idiotic twats. This one questioned one idea... that one pointed out that cost issue... he just needed an ax! Barely skimming his data!</p><p>Hux wasn’t helping... redheaded suckup prick bitch. Always kissing his mother’s ass! </p><p>Luke just agrees?!</p><p>After all my research?!</p><p> </p><p>Ben got back to his office, throwing hours of paperwork into the trash can. He screamed at his window. No one ever listened! No one took his opinion seriously! Why did she make him Vice President if she was going to neutralize every suggestion he makes?!</p><p>He huffed, collapsing into his chair.</p><p>He vaguely heard someone humming nearby before two envelopes landed just short of his face.</p><p>Asshats!</p><p><br/>
He glanced up scowling, but no one was in sight. Ben grumbled to himself. He would complain to mail department! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, will that... whoever she was be joining you at Nana Padme’s next week for Thanksgiving?” Leia prodded.</p><p>Ben arched a brow as the elevator descended. “No. Definitely not mother.”</p><p>Without another word, he exited. Hurriedly escaping into the parking garage before she could ask anything else.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Observe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey giggled. He really did look like he would implode any moment... the meeting must have gone badly. She amused herself further by launching his envelopes directly at him. Annoyed when she missed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was however, glad she missed, after the fact... his reaction may have been, well... not so cute. She disappeared as quickly as possible. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“you know he made a complaint right?” Phas caught her at lunch.</p><p>Rey shrugged. “He doesn’t know who it was.”</p><p>”he could figure it out you nitwit !” Phas slugged her in the arm. “The database has our damn schedules... duh!”</p><p>Rey paled. “Oh.”</p><p>”not that he actually will, that would require him to give it more thought. He has better things to do. I heard he’s dating that Eden chick again from that show. Erica said she heard his mother even ask if the woman is joining them for Thanksgiving in the elevator. The betting pot is already started courtesy of Frank in accounting. You in?” Phas dug in her purse for a cigarette. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rey made a gagging noise. “So rude Phas! Y’all are all so rude to him, all the upper management!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phas cackled. “It’s just harmless fun. Most of us bet he won’t. Something is seriously wrong with him, he doesn’t function right, there is no relationship for that one.”</p><p>”that just means he’s not met a good one yet. Chicks like Eden are not really looking at him like a real person anyway you know...” Rey replied. She felt sorry for Vice Grumpy, he definitely has his reasons to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”you deliver mail on my floor?” A booming voice greeted her a day later.</p><p>Rey turned. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stern eyes were focused on her.</p><p>”I deliver on every floor. All the staff take turns delivering on every floor.” She stated flatly not breaking eye contact.</p><p>”Is there a reason you in particular decided to attempt to assault me with mine the other day?!” He demanded inching closer.</p><p>”not really.” Rey turned away and continued her route.</p><p>Ben was left stunned.</p><p>Rey smirked as she just felt him watching her disappear from view. He sure was amusing. Turning up her music, she sang along as she finished the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Self invited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben couldn’t articulate enough how little he desired to be surrounded by his family this year... cornered by each of their significant others and those spawned by them. Hear how joyous life was. It created such a hurricane of acid in his stomach...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He won’t like it princess.” Han reprimanded.</p><p>Leia waved him off. “Nonsense, he’ll appreciate it if we fix him up with Claire. At least she is from a good household. A known name. She has a few more brain cells than the ones I see laying about his apartment.”</p><p>”if he thinks you’re setting him him up, he won’t show at all.” Han pointed out.</p><p>That made his wife open and close her mouth abruptly.</p><p>”he’s right! Benny will throw one of his hissy fits.” Poe teased and grinned as he joined them in Leia’s office.</p><p>”what about an escort?” Leia suggested.</p><p>”really?” Luke gave her a glance. “Wow, you’ve become desperate sister dear.”</p><p>”I am just... I hate seeing him shut off, alone every holiday. He evil eyes the children.” She declared.</p><p>As they stood to march to their first meeting of the day, their conversation transferred into speculation.</p><p>Was he actually seeing Eden?</p><p>Was he seeing Jennifer in marketing?</p><p>Other names came up as new bodies blended into the group. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ben was beyond raging as their words migrated his way. “How is my love life anyone’s business! You are intrusive assholes!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He didn’t care heads were poking out from various cubicles. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was not lowering his volume.</p><p>He knew these fuckers discussed him often... all of them. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Didn’t they have anything better to do?!</p><p>”We just want to see you happy dear, I hoped you might bring someone this year to Nana Padme’s for Thanksgiving... then hopefully to Christmas. You can’t keep, well...” Leia started to say.</p><p>They were all outside the main conference room. Nervous, awkward energy circling. Ben groaned, fists clenched. He looked very much like he may explode any moment.</p><p>Just as he was about to retort...</p><p>”oh, hey doll!” A light kiss hit his cheek. “You forgot to tell me what time Thanksgiving at Nana’s is Thursday.” Rey turned to Leia. “Hi, I’m Ben’s girlfriend Rey! I suppose you messed up his surprise. But, oh well.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ben was too shocked to move or speak. He just stared at Rey. So when she took one of his fists, unclenching it to hold gently, he allowed it. Unable to do anything else.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Han and Leia startled a moment. “I’m, well... yes, it’s nice to meet you Rey. We are so glad you will be joining us! Dinner won’t be until 2pm, but everyone is arriving at 10am for snacks and just to visit.” Leia managed.</p><p>”great!” Rey smiled brightly. “I’ll see you later sweetie!” She kissed his cheek again before vanishing down the hall with her mail cart.</p><p>Ben simply nodded mumbling a low “later...” </p><p>Before anyone could press him for more information, he shook himself out of his trance and dashed into the conference room. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It took all his Jedi powers, he wished he really had, to concentrate. The meeting took what felt like and eternity.</p><p>How had the ...mail girl suddenly become his ...girlfriend?</p><p>Invited herself to Thanksgiving?</p><p>She... kissed him! </p><p>Twice!</p><p>What was her name...?</p><p>Rey.</p><p>Why in the hell had she just...?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Evasive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was slippery...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben couldn’t quite understand how she kept avoiding him.</p><p>How?!</p><p>Every employee’s answer was always ‘Oh, yeh, Rey...you just missed her!’</p><p>He would receive the same expression from them because it had spread like wildfire they were ‘dating’... the awwww face. It was infuriating.</p><p>Poe was practically begging to be thrown off the building himself. Annoying Ben to no end, prodding... had they fucked on his desk? Or various or scandalous locations at work, he assumed Poe had and relished the idea that his boss was. Dirt...</p><p>Ben wasn’t like that... not at work.</p><p>He continued to dismiss Poe. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“you know she won? Well, the bet was rigged though... she conned everyone since she was actually dating you. Pretty slick really. You two thought it was damn entertaining hun?!” Poe accused playfully.</p><p>Ben glared. Shoving past.</p><p>Rey was never huddled with the giggled mass of secretaries. She was always some other place than where he looked. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Phasma.” Ben greeted. “I’m looking for that... Rey.”</p><p>Phas grinned. “I assume she off doing her job sir, dashing here and there. But, won’t you see her after work perhaps? Or couldn’t you just uh, call her? If you’re dating that is... call her phone.”</p><p>He scowled.</p><p>Phas chuckled. “She will find you when she needs to I’m sure. I very much doubt she plans to fly by herself to your family’s holiday.” She gave him a knowing wink.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how to take it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The office cleared out that evening. The next 3 days were family time. Leia would give them time paid off. Plus the weekend. Ben was packed already. He was supposed to meet his mother and father at the airport to leave on their plane.</p><p>His mind wandered to the girl.</p><p>She never reappeared after her announcement. He was unable to find her himself. If she didn’t just show up he’d face all the questions from his family...</p><p>Why had she done it?</p><p>Why had she disappeared since then over the last couple days?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben sighed as he exited the car, he tipped the driver. “Thank you, have a Happy Thanksgiving.”</p><p>He saw others entering the plane too. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was not looking forward to this.</p><p>”Son!” His mother hugged him. “You are running a bit late, but it’s ok. Luke is as well... and we’ve been so enjoying ourselves.” She was beaming.</p><p>He nodded. “That’s nice mom, um... I’m sorry...Rey...”</p><p>”yes, she came ahead of you and has been just delightful! Oh I wish you’d have told us sooner! She is so sweet and just adores you! Nana Padme will love her!” Leia exclaimed. She guided him to their seating area.</p><p>He stumbled in. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sure enough there was Rey. Playing cards with his father, smiling and laughing.</p><p>”hey kid! Your girl here is kinda vicious.” Han stated. “She’s whopped my ass over and over. Good thing we haven’t played for money.”</p><p>Rey smiled sweetly. “Hi Ben. You were so right to send me ahead of you, I’ve had fun.”</p><p>Ben just nodded. Took his seat.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what exactly was happening...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He finally got her alone in what was deemed ‘their room’ after enduring pleasantries downstairs, endless introductions. He would label it torture. His Nana Padme and Papa Ani had been so thrilled to meet her, all the various extended relatives had. The next few days... oh lord. Now he wanted the answers she owed him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He closed the door behind him.</p><p>”alright, you’ve apparently won some large sum because of your new ‘label’ and had a blast bonding with my family already... we’ve barely been here by the way.” Ben fumed. “What possessed you to just jump in like that, kiss me, and say you were my fucking girlfriend?!”</p><p>Rey didn’t reply or even turn around, continuing instead to unpack and hum to herself.</p><p>Ben growled slightly, “Rey! I am talking to you... I don’t know you! I vaguely know you work in the mailroom, you  look kinda young to even be dating me. How old are you?! What is your last name?! Shouldn’t I know those types of things?! There’s a flaw in whatever this plan is... I am at a loss as to why you even did this.”</p><p>Rey giggled. “Well, Mr. Solo... I do deliver the mail in that particular building you grace with your stormy presence every lovely day. I am actually fairly young, 18. I will be 19 in a bit though. I have aspirations for college and continuing self improvement like your mother preaches to all of us at the company. I didn’t really have a plan...”</p><p>Ben snorted. “why did you...?”</p><p>”they all kept bugging you, I just kinda wanted them to well... stop.” She inched closer. “You were this big o’ angerball, I kinda blew it up... like the death star!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her smile blossomed, revealing dimples.</p><p>How many freckles did the girl have?!</p><p>Fucked...</p><p>He was royally fucked...</p><p>”18... you’re 18, holy shit.” Ben ran shaking hands through his hair. “Are you crazy?! Yes... you already proved that, never mind.”</p><p>Rey sat on the edge on the bed amused as he paced. “They all believe me. They think you just hid me well, probably because of the age difference, boss thing. It’s no biggie. I can sit in your lap, play cute and cuddly. You don’t scare me.  I might really enjoy this holiday family fun, never had it myself before so...”</p><p>Ben was still mentally trying to play catch-up from picturing her in his lap. “I think you need to explain a bit more about yourself before I have to face any more of your play-acting in front of them.   No lap! I... don’t think that’s necessary. I need to know what you’ve told them, how this, um, started? I am technically a boss to you. Not directly, but...”</p><p>Rey chuckled. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>How was she always so jovial?</p><p>”have a seat boss man, let’s have a friendly lil chat.” She patted the space beside her.</p><p>Ben stared at it like the spot would burn him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey had pushed things, perhaps a bit too far. It was amusing... watching him squirm. But, hearing him call her crazy, not so much. She had to admit though, when he tugged his suit layers off to get all cozy that night after his shower... he looked kinda delicious. Older and wiser, yeah maybe, but also aged well. Mmmmmmm. She tried to act like she wasn’t paying attention.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey couldn’t help it.</p><p>His ultimatums inspired bad behavior. They invited her to act out at every opportunity. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At breakfast, she hand fed a very flustered Mr.Solo and cutsie talked at him. He very much had the coloring of a tomato. Eventually, conversations continued around them, the others ignored her actions. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He kept trying to poke her thigh under the table to encourage her to stop. “Oh doll, are you full?” She finally gave him an out.</p><p>”yes sweetheart, I couldn’t possibly eat another bite...” Ben said through the fakest smile. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rey nuzzled his nose with hers. “Such a good boy... I’ll go grab pie!” She squeezed his leg, barely missing his more private area in the process, making him almost choke as she darted to the kitchen.</p><p>”she’s, um, a playful one...” Han stated “I’d wager she wears you out.”</p><p>”Han!” Leia fussed.</p><p>”what ?!” Han replied, chuckling.</p><p>Ben reddened.</p><p>”Benjamin she is a bit young, but that is ok. As long as she makes you happy dear... you know that’s all any of us care about.” Nana Padme offered him.</p><p>”Thanks Nana, she’s a handful, something else... I don’t even know where to start.” He really didn’t.</p><p>Rey giggled as she listened.</p><p>He was kind of adorable all awkward and put on the spot. He had a pretty big family, she noticed. Not all blood, but they all loved him. Why didn’t they show this side at the office or outside the office beyond holidays?</p><p>He felt unseen?</p><p>Unheard?</p><p>Unimportant?</p><p>She’d heard his frustrations enough, seen them enough... it was why she was here. Partly. The other part was, Mr. Solo was Hot. Rey grinned, blushing a little.</p><p>She might have to blur this line and boundaries a bit more...</p><p>It won’t kill him...</p><p>Besides, he already thought she was crazy! She shrugged.</p><p>”pie?!” Rey sat next to Ben. “I got us chocolate cream.” She dip her finger in, and shoved it toward his lips. He barely had time to open his mouth.</p><p>She was certain that effort was actually to argue.</p><p>”so good right?” Rey beamed. “He loves to share food. It’s such a intimate thing you know, sensual...”</p><p>His ears turned crimson...</p><p>Luke nodded, cleared his throat. “Very true Rey.”</p><p>Poe snickered across the table with a few others. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leia glanced at Han, who just grinned.</p><p>“Intimacy can be found in so many wonderful ways, you’ll have many years to explore various avenues young ones. Yes you will...” An old craggily voice added.</p><p>”professor Yoda, you are so right, my wife and I have enjoyed our journey. That applies to you and Han as well Leia dear... I am pleased to see such maturity in you Benjamin.” His PaPa Ani declared. “You are very good for him Rey, you’ll keep him on his toes.”</p><p>Ben groaned. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>After dinner was games. Rey nuzzled and  found every excuse to touch him. He finally couldn’t take anymore and hid in one of the bathrooms.</p><p>She spent a few hours continuing to play. As people drank cocoa and shared stories, she reveled. But, over time they trickled off to bed.</p><p>Rey sought him out.</p><p>Where oh where had he hid after running off to the bathroom?</p><p>Had she turned him on?</p><p>Embarrassed him?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If he made through dinner it would be a Thanksgiving miracle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was once again stubbornly sprawling out on his self inflicted floor pallet.</p><p>The way she kept touching him....</p><p>If he had risked laying beside her...</p><p>His initial instinct was correct. She was not to be trusted, neither were the bodily reactions she awakened that he absolutely did not ask for!</p><p>She’d pestered him to no end the previous day... hunting him down in every hiding spot. Her petite hands needing contact constantly it seemed like.</p><p>Whether it was his hand, his arm, his leg, his face, his back, his damn hair! Her fingers... some part of her brushing against him! <br/>
<br/>
It was unnerving.</p><p>His cock was confused.</p><p>It loved the attention! It couldn’t understand why Ben did not. Fucking traitor cock!!!</p><p>Now here she was sleeping so close by... looking delectable. Sinfully innocent. How was that possible? He knew based on how she’d been torturing him that she was obviously one of Hell’s demons.</p><p>Rey snored softly.</p><p>Stretched with a light grunt, the cover drew off her frame enough revealing skin Ben should probably close his eyes to... yet, in the wee hours of morning sunshine she looked more angel than demon didn’t she?</p><p>Ben sighed. </p><p>Why was he watching his fake girlfriend sleep?</p><p>He had hated her feeding him like a damn toddler. And the baby talk... really?! A bit much. Why were they all lapping it up? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rey was actually pretty when she was quiet. Ben laid on his side pondering. He couldn’t seem to hold his anger as tightly the longer he stared. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her pajamas were so tiny.</p><p>Another taunt? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Another form of torture?</p><p>He sat up fully admitting how pleasant his view was now. Lord... maybe he was going to Hell. Doomed.</p><p>He couldn’t like her and hate her.</p><p>Well... attraction was purely physical. </p><p>But, she also said her reason for this fiasco was her desire for him to be left alone? For him to be less miserable? For him to be happy? </p><p>Where would that lead her?</p><p>Him?</p><p>That thought process had kept him awake all night. Today’s dinner would be torturous... maybe she’d take pity on him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben groaned internally, he had somehow drifted off to a  pathetic example of sleep for maybe an hour.  He was just about to rise and seek out coffee before facing whatever Rey had planned to showcase in front of his family to demonstrate their ‘love’ when her heard panting...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No...</p><p>She couldn’t be...</p><p>”ahhhh... mmmm... that’s it...” Rey’s low voice carried over the low lit room to his now quite alert ears and very closed eyes.</p><p>Ben was still as death.</p><p>He heard the bed moving a little as she rotated her hips against her own fingers. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A groan, a slight whimper.</p><p>”oh Ben... I need you...” he couldn’t breathe. “Please... mmmm...” he thinks she inserting her fingers faster, pretty sure she was doing something to her breast too... or maybe that was just his creative thinking. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her panting is so loud now that he can’t believe she hasn’t cum yet, she’s so vigorous... the creaking of the mattress... how many is she using now? Is she pinching her pearl? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“yes... oh god... yes...” she moans. “Argh... ahhhhhh....oh.... oh god... Ben!”</p><p>Ben so so fucking playing dead right now he might actually die of lack of oxygen if he doesn’t take a risk and inhale. But, fuck... she sounds beautiful.</p><p>And she was touching herself thinking about... him?</p><p>Rey is just breathing heavily now, then carefully she pads to the bathroom with just her tank on to freshen up. He gets a nice view as she walks past him.</p><p>He should not have looked.</p><p>Ben takes to opportunity to inhale deeply. Pulling his cover over his head, he hears as she returns.</p><p>He knows he will be wanking to that in the shower. His alarm would be going off before long. Yep... this is not as simple as he thought.</p><p>Rey is not just some young crazy mail girl obsessed with him? Maybe she could actually like him? </p><p>Maybe...</p><p>Perhaps he could test that at dinner himself. Turn the tables?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Revenge is sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben felt confident. Every time Rey pulled her typical behavior from the last couple days, he responded like longtime lovers. He was sweet, smiling and affectionate. It seemed to surprise her... her resolve wasn’t as solid. The attempts became less often very quickly. He knew he was winning a silent war. Well, this round. She was not as focused, seemed nervous fit the first time since invading his life earlier in the week. Ben grinned as he yanked her onto her lap during the parade they were all watching in the living room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His arms circled like a warm vice. He had zero intention of letting go.</p><p>This pretending was actually rather fun...</p><p>Rey was being fidgety. But, each movement just made him pull her closer differently. He’d nuzzle into her hair. Pet her arm, her hip, her cheek. Swat her bottom.<br/><br/></p><p>Payback for all her little touches.</p><p>Turning the tables. <br/><br/></p><p>He knew he was making her react when her breath kept hitching occasionally. Her skin kept getting an adorable pink tint.</p><p>He knew for a fact she was regretting the outfit she’d picked. It protected her from nothing. Her leggings were thin. Her long sleeved shirt was that, but thin too. <br/><br/></p><p>Ben was affecting her. <br/><br/></p><p>“stop...” she whispered finally. Turning slightly before they watched various dishes being added to the huge dining table. “I know what you’re doing you prick.” Her hot breath caressed his ear softly.</p><p>Ben chuckled. “It’s no worse than what you’ve been doing to entertain yourself.”</p><p>Rey huffed. “I might deserve that... but, I meant well at first.” <br/><br/></p><p>She was facing him completely now, acting like they were cuddling as they whispered.</p><p>”I’m sorry ok...” she mumbled half heartedly. “Truce?”</p><p>”maybe...” he stated. Shoving her off to head to the table when he heard his mother announce dinner was ready.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Rey, I was so delighted to hear you say how you benefited from my outreach program. That proves it works. I do hope you applied for one of the grants to pursue a college path of your choice?” Leia stated.</p><p>”definitely ! I am so thankful for the help... I won’t be able to go to college without the grants. The job I have will work around my classes easily, your company is wonderful. You really treat us all like family.” Rey replied. <br/><br/></p><p>Leia smiled, glanced at Han... then slyly at her son. “Maybe after long a company family won’t be the only label you’ll have forever dear.”</p><p>Ben took the opportunity. “That is so very true mother.”</p><p>Rey wide eyed stared him down. But, maintained their cover.</p><p>As she continued discussing how she approached her original essay to be selected during the outreach program, Rey felt a distinctive set of digits sliding up her thigh.</p><p>Her words didn’t falter, but her attempts to deter him failed. He put pressure in just the right place. <br/><br/></p><p>“um..., yes, I am very sure I’d love to continue to grow within the company.” Rey managed to keep her face normal as he moved his fingers against her over and over until she was uncomfortably damp... desperate. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ben you seem so much more relaxed today, Rey what spell have you cast on him?” Mara teased elbowing Luke.</p><p>Lando chuckled.</p><p>”Rey just has that touch you know... every new dawn is a gift, she’s taught me that.” He smirked. <br/><br/></p><p>Rey felt something coiling as he spoke, with each flexing, flickering, movement shadowed by those words. His gaze loving on her, though she knew it was not love. In that second she didn’t care. Beneath the table, she just wanted him to press harder and faster against her.</p><p>”that’s so sweet Benjamin.” Nana Padme praised. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pulled his hand away without giving her what she wanted. He saw her annoyance. <br/><br/></p><p>They enjoyed the rest of the meal.</p><p>Pie.</p><p>He volunteered to help his father do dishes. They shared scotch after.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben kissed his mother’s cheek goodnight, his Nana’s, bud several visitors farewell who were leaving. Some would head out tonight, some in the morning. <br/><br/></p><p>Rey had already disappeared to their room. <br/><br/></p><p>He had a sneaking suspicion she was rather perturbed with him after his attack plan that day. She hadn’t expected all his attention... had it bothered her so much?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he entered their room he barely got the door closed before he was knocked to the floor.</p><p>”what the...?!” He grunted.</p><p>”you ass!” Rey accused. Poking him in the chest as she straddled him. “Do you have any idea how wound up I’ve been all damn day ?!”</p><p>”you did it that shit to me first...” he accused.</p><p>Rey shrugged. “Maybe. But, you’re the elder... you’re supposed to set a good example. I almost came at the dinner table! While talking to your mom!” She blushed deep red.</p><p>Ben smirked. <br/><br/></p><p>Rey tried to stay angry, but looking down him now... “you heard me this morning didn’t you?”</p><p>”you mean when my name fell from your lips as you fingered yourself ? Yeah, you thought I was asleep... I was very not. I was mentally debating jumping up and helping you out.” He confessed.</p><p>She gasped. “I... I would have let you.”</p><p>”this is not a good idea.” He stated.</p><p>”probably not.” Rey said, leaning down to lick along his neck and kiss his jaw. “Can I kiss you anyway? I want to try... things. I really want to try them with you. There’s been no one before I wanted... I am on birth control, I even brought a codon just in case... I know, kinda slutty. But, even though you’re an anger all 90% of the time, you’re a hot one... and I have a feeling that mouth and those hands... and omg that cock I have been feeling the outline of will feel really great. And you feel much better after a lot of sex with someone who really wants it...”</p><p>” I really want just say yes to that...” Ben moaned as her palm rubbed him through his pants. “Fucking hell Rey.”</p><p>”can we just kind of be whatever and see what that becomes? They already think we’re dating? I can continue to not clarify... only we can enjoy these other interests too. You would care less about everyone else at the office, I’ll happily distract you while... teach me stuff.” She rolled her hips faster.</p><p>Ben gripped her hips. “Ah... and if I decide I like you, and want more than just sex?”</p><p>She kissed him hard. “That Mr.Solo might be something worth being thankful for.”</p><p>He began tugging at her shirt, her leggings, her own hands trying to get rid of his. Rey wasn’t regretting her faking their relationship now at all, Ben didn’t hate her attention... now neither could get enough.</p><p>Neither could get close enough.</p><p>Hours later, they laid breathless still sprawled on the floor, cuddling.</p><p>Ben kissed her head, he pet her back as she slept. He was near unconsciousness himself. </p><p>He grinned.</p><p>He was definitely feeling thankful.</p><p>He was looking forward to the changes she would obviously bring with her... love it wasn’t yet. </p><p>But, it had potential.</p><p>Rey was someone he could love.</p><p>Feisty and passionate.</p><p>Stubborn and interesting. </p><p>She wanted him.</p><p>He wrapped himself around her.</p><p>He plotted deviously. He would wake her with a nice little kiss between those lovely thighs in the morning, before they headed down to breakfast and headed home. She probably hadn’t enjoyed that yet... it was probably on her list.</p><p>Ben let his lids close feeling utterly spent and at ease.</p><p>Hopeful.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>